


Lunch

by stellaisnotamermaid



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Magnus is famous, famous au, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaisnotamermaid/pseuds/stellaisnotamermaid
Summary: Izzy doesn't believe that Alec is dating *the* Magnus Bane, so he invites him over for lunch.(A/N: do you ever realize that there was a huge typo in the summary of a fic like 8 montha later? bc mood.)





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own the characters, they belong to cassandra clare  
> texting:  
> bold is alec  
> bold italic is jace  
> bold underlined is magnus

“Hey,” a guy said, walking up to Alec.

“Uh… hi?”

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me some time?” He asked, putting a hand on the wall next to Alec's head.

“No, thank you.” He replied. He didn't even know the guy's name, and he was _pretty sure_ that the boy didn't know his, either.

Not that that even mattered all that much; he wasn't interested _and_ he had a boyfriend.

“Aw, come on,” He said, walking closer. “Then you won't have to pretend to have a boyfriend.” He reeked of cigarette smoke.

Apparently Alec _did_ know him. Or, at least, _he_ knew _Alec._

“I'm _not_ pretending.” He snapped. “And I'm definitely not interested. I said ‘No.’ Now go away.”

The other guy glanced at him lazily. Alec felt gross.

He flicked his cigarette ashes on the ground near Alec's foot as he snorted and walked away.

•••

“What do they not understand?” Alec complained. “I _have a boyfriend_ . And even if I didn't, _I_ _said ‘No.’_ They should respect that!”

“You're still going with that?” Izzy asked. When Alec glared at her, she put her hands up in defense.

“Nobody's even seen a _picture_ of him." She argued. "I do agree, though. You told them ‘No,’ and they need to respect that.”

“Fine. You want to see a photo of him? Here.” He grabbed Izzy's phone and pulled up Instagram. He searched _@makeitrainglitter_ and clicked on the first profile. Izzy stared at him for a second.

“...You're kidding, right?"

When Alec sighed, she narrowed her eyes.

"There's no way that _you_ are dating _the_ Magnus Bane. Even if you had met him, he's way too glittery for your taste.” Alec glared at her, then got up and walked to his bedroom.

Even his sister didn't believe him.

That kind of hurt.

•••

“Ugh, Izzy is driving me crazy. She didn't believe that I was dating anybody so I eventually just pulled up your Instagram and she was like ‘There's no way that _you_ are dating _the_ Magnus Bane.” Alec ranted, on the phone with his boyfriend.

“I'm sorry, darling.” Magnus replied. "I wish I could do something to help with this."

Alec sighed.

"Wait!" Magnus announced. “I think I have the whole weekend free, if you want to get them to get off of your back; I'd be more than happy to come over. If not, you can still come to my apartment.”

“Actually, that's not that bad of an idea.”

•••

“Magnus is coming over for lunch on Saturday.” Alec announced when Izzy walked into the room. She glanced at him.

“Okay."

•••

Saturday morning, Alec stared at his closet.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to wear: his navy blue sweater or the black one. Eventually, he chose the blue one. At least Izzy couldn't yell at him for wearing all black.

His jeans weren't black, either.

She still ended up scolding him for not wearing something nicer.

•••

He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Magnus had said that he would get there around 11:30, and it was only 9.

He pulled up Instagram and started flipping through his feed. He eventually found a gem surrounded by makeup-themed posts (he regretted letting Magnus borrow his phone): a video of ducklings accidentally imprinting on a human and following them around popped up, so he sent it to his best friend, Jace.

Surely he wouldn't be afraid of a couple of BABY ducks, right?

He immediately got a response. It wasn't very pleasant.

**R U coming over for lunch?**

**_yes. should i bring clary to meet your bf?_ **

**if U want.**

Alec spent a little bit longer flipping through Instagram before the doorbell rang. It was only 9:30 by that point, so he assumed that it would be Jace and Clary.

He was wrong.

“Uh, hey, Alec.” Simon said awkwardly. “Um, Izzy invited me over? She said it was important.”

“She's upstairs.” Alec replied, then closed the door and headed towards the kitchen.

He was about to start making lunch when he overheard Izzy frantically asking Simon which shirt she should wear.

A hushed arguement followed.

Right when he finished making lunch (for six people instead of the original three), the doorbell rang again. He set down the utensils and walked over to the door, glancing at the clock. 11:00.

Jace and Clary were waiting on the doorstep with a container of cookies. “Hey,” he greeted.

"Hey!" Clary replied. Jace scowled at him. He was probably still upset about the ducklings.

The three of them set the table, and it went a lot quicker than Alec had originally expected. He fidgeted with a loose string on his sweater by the door, occasionally checking his phone for a text.

**Almost there!**

**OK! See U soon!**

“Are you sure that he's coming?” Jace asked. “It's almost 11:30.”

So his best friend didn't believe him, either.

“Yeah, he'll be here in a couple minutes.” Alec replied. “He just texted me.”

**Here!**

Alec opened the door and lit up when he saw Magnus on the other side. He was dressed even fancier than usual, and had gold eyeliner on.

He looked beautiful.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus greeted, then kissed Alec.

“Hi,” he replied, smiling.

They made their way to the dining room, and Clary jumped up in surprise when she saw Magnus. She ran over and hugged him.

“Hi, biscuit.” He laughed.

Alec stood awkwardly to the side, then Clary turned to him.

“You didn't tell me you were dating Magnus _Bane!”_ She exclaimed. “He used to babysit me when I was little! I haven't spoken to him in years! Speaking of, how are you?”

“I'm good, Clary. How are you?”

They continued catching up and Alec glanced at his sister. She was smirking a little, almost like she had believed him from the beginning and had tricked him into finally letting her meet his boyfriend.

Her makeup was impeccable and looked like it had taken forever to do; it wasn't something you would put on if you were _maybe_ meeting somebody.

“You must be Izzy,” Magnus exclaimed. “I've heard all about you. And you must be Jace. And… Sherman. It's a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
